


A Bet

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doussy, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Daniel loses a bet, Daisy's terms are steep.  He doesn't mind one bit.  Total PWP.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	A Bet

Daisy’s fingertips were a little calloused, but very gentle as she touched Daniel’s bare back. He looked at her with soft eyes, his expression hopefully not too dim looking as all the blood immediately rushed from his brain to other parts of his body. Daniel worried that he’d look like a deer in headlights this entire encounter and not because he hadn’t been intimate with a woman before, but because he had never been intimate with _her_. She ran her lips over his throat and Daniel used every ounce of his training to keep his heartbeat from going too crazy. She’d notice anyway, but there was no need to show just how head over heels he was for her all at once. 

“Daisy,” he moaned softly, his hands stroking over the thick fabric of her tactical suit. “We’re in semi-public,” he said in soft warning, his hand slung on her hip in casual ownership. 

“We’re in the locker room of an almost entirely empty spaceship,” she replied. “Besides, I did win our bet.” 

“We never set terms,” Daniel pointed out glancing at the doorway. It was just them and a couple of researchers going up to the space station so the likelihood of them coming into the locker room was slim. “This is really your terms?” Daisy’s mouth was hovering over his nipple getting it hard as other things started to stir. “You waited until I was half naked to decide on terms,” he asked closing his eyes at the sensation of her mouth on his chest. 

“You say ‘terms’ a lot,” Daisy teased before leaning in to kiss Daniel, something he hadn’t realized he _really_ wanted right now. He forgot entirely what his objections were to this as she deepened the kiss, tongue sliding over his. She reached down to squeeze his backside through his trousers, pulling him closer. “Now get naked.” 

Daniel watched as Daisy peeled off her tactical suit, unable to really move just yet. It left her in a tank top and her underthings, now slightly less dressed than he was. It didn’t help the pounding in his chest or other places. He stepped in close, screwing up some courage, before running his hand down the side of her body from breast to the front of her thigh then back up to her breast, kissing Daisy the whole time. He was the man after all, he didn’t need to let her drive all the time even if she as a.) quite capable and b.) quite willing. 

She moaned his name softly and he knew he was doing the right thing, his hand sliding up under her undershirt to cup one breast. Daisy reached behind her and, in a matter of seconds, discarded her brassiere from under her shirt so he was touching bare flesh. He pressed himself to her and Daisy moaned, her hand cupping his half hard cock through his trousers. “Take these off,” she repeated. 

Daniel didn’t need to be told again and took off his pants as quickly as he could without falling over though that was often a concern when he sped through something like this, new prosthetic or not. “Come here,” Daisy walked a few steps ahead of him, pulling off her undershirt and dropping it to the floor as she walked, turning to give him a glance that sped his heart and made that half hard cock stand up a little straighter. He pulled her into a deep kiss his hands ending up cupping her backside as Daisy ground herself into him. 

She led him to a bank of lockers where there was a bench bolted down. “Sit,” Daisy told him glancing around and finding a towel. She threw it down on the floor in front of where Daniel chose to sit, hands caressing his thighs. She nipped her way up the inside of his thigh then back down the other as her hands tugged at the waist of his underpants. Heart pounding out of his chest at this point, Daniel lifted his lips and let her slip them off. 

Daisy wasted no time, her hand wrapped around his prick as she kissed his stomach and thighs, stroking him a few times before her mouth, glorious and hot, wrapped around him. The first time she’d done this form him he’d finished embarrassingly fast. A girl hadn’t done that to him since the war. “Daisy, Lord,” Daniel swore, his eyes drifting to half closed as Daisy bobbed up and down on him, getting him rock hard in short order. 

She pulled off of him enough to catch her breath at one point, still stroking his cock with her hand as her lips took a break teasing his balls. “Daisy… oh God,” he bit his bottom lip and had to start doing complex math problems in his head to keep from embarrassing himself. Besides, it seemed like she had bigger plans for him today as she shimmied out of her underpants. “Let me touch you for awhile,” Daniel asked but got a shake of the head from Daisy who’d gone back to sucking him. 

Once he was well and truly on edge, and only then, did Daisy stop. She slid up and into his lap, their bodies pressed together close. Daniel kissed her fully on the mouth, loving the soft whimper he could get her to make if he rubbed her back the right way while kissing her. Daniel’s hand slid between Daisy’s folds, gathering a bit of wetness before sliding up to rub her where it all came together. The apex of her folds had a nice little nub he could focus on that seemed to drive her wild. Daisy’s hips rolled against his hand as he kissed her throat and down to her collar bone. 

He slid a finger inside her, watching as Daisy sighed softly, settling in against him. She reached down to give him a stroke as a second finger pushed into her willing, wet body. He kissed her nipple as she arched her back and moaned for him. Daniel very much liked the noises Daisy made. From a whimper to a moan and everything between, he liked that he could make a woman like Daisy make those noises. His thumb rubbed her folds around the nub as his two fingers curled inside her, teasing. 

Only she was not taking it as teasing. From her hard nipples to the faint dribble of wetness sliding down his fingers, he knew she was close. So Daniel just kept up what he was doing, remembering advice from an old flame. Now was not the time to _get cute_. He brought her off moments later, watching as her whole body shook for him. “That’s it,” he told her softly, tone encouraging. “That’s my girl.” 

She slid off his fingers a few minutes later, resting her head on his shoulder, her lips caressing the large tendons down the side of his neck. “I want you,” Daisy told him with an edge of demanding in her voice. Daniel did not need to be told twice and slid his fingers from her, replacing them with the blunt head of his cock. Daisy reached down and took his face in both hands, slowly sinking down on his cock with a firm push. 

Daniel was grateful in that moment that she wasn’t expecting him to speak. He could barely stay upright she felt so damn good. He let her take it at her own pace and soon enough Daisy’s body was wrapped around all of him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head as she started to move, slow twists of her hips as she kissed his throat. “Daisy… God Daisy,” he cupped her breasts, staring at how beautiful she looked right now. 

The low light of the locker room hugged her curves and made Daniel all the more insistent that he be able to kiss every inch of her skin. He went about covering her breasts and throat with kisses and little nips as she worked her hips down against him. She held on with her arms around his neck, using him as leverage to be able to move. Daniel’s mouth closed around her nipple and Daisy ground down into him, pressing his cock deep inside her as he treated her nipple with his tongue. 

“Daniel…. Oh… “ She bit her bottom lip as she rode his cock, clearly focused on her own pleasure. She rode him slow and deep for awhile, reaching down to touch herself as she did, making everything tighten up to the point Daniel was naming the starting lineup of the Red Sox to keep from going over the edge. 

“Daisy that’s so good,” he hummed into her ear as she leaned into him, starting to bounce a little faster. The change of pace was good, for awhile. Then it got difficult not to finish again. It was like that for a good long while and Daniel was damn proud of himself for not finishing in a minute or less like his body begged him to do. Soon, though, it was all too much and Daniel had to admit that his body had him beat. He was a man on the verge and he quietly told her so, kissing his way up her throat to her ear. “Daisy I’m close.” 

He could feel the build up in his balls, not helped by her picking that moment to drag her nails up his back. It wasn’t hard enough to mark, but not gentle either. “Daisy!” Daniel’s hips arched hard and he buried himself in her deep, hips stuttering as he filled her with seed. His eyes drifted closed and he rested his forehead against her shoulder as he came, her name on his lips over and over. She held him close and kept moving, her hand rubbing her folds as she continued to ride him. 

He was sensitive and tender, everything felt a little swollen and like he was a size too big for his skin or something. His head throbbed with each beat of his pulse, making him lightheaded as she sought her pleasure. “That’s it, beautiful,” he encouraged. “That’s it.” Daisy came undone a few moments later, crying his name out loud enough to be concerning even in their relative peace and quiet of their solitude. He could feel her body hugging him more tightly as she found her pleasure, squeezing every drop he had from his body into hers. 

Daisy shuddered and twisted against him making Daniel have to grip her waist to keep her from falling off. He caught her lips in a slow, sweet kiss as they both came down from their respective highs. Heads pressed together, hips still grinding softly, they breathed in the same air and tried to get their heads on straight. “Aren’t you glad you lost the round now,” Daisy teased playing with Daniel’s hair. She rubbed it up the wrong way getting him to shudder then doing it again just because she could. 

“I’d like a rematch,” he told her kissing her jawline from just behind her ear to the tip of her jaw. 

“I bet you would.” 

“Yeah,” Daniel said, “only this time we aim for a bed.”


End file.
